shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Nonaka
Yuki Nonaka (野中 柚希, Nonaka Yuki) is a member of the Hero Clan in Japan, a childhood friend of Basara Toujou as well as the older sister of Kurumi Nonaka, making her the first child of Kaoru and Shuuya Nonako. She is the initial observer watching over Mio Naruse as such she attends the same school, as well as being the class representative of her class, where Mio and Basara are. She later becomes one of the main female protagonists of the series. Appearance Yuki is a beautiful young woman with a slim yet endowed build with a far more notable big butt. She has light blue, shoulder-length hair that has a longer portion of her hair put into a braid on the left side of her face tied into a single braid, as well as a single long strang of hair (also known in Japan as ahoge) and yellow eyes. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the uniform of her school, which resembles a white sailor uniform that has a black collar and black cuffs that has white horizontal stripes, an orange-colored tie hanged from the edges of her collar, a short black skirt that has a single white stripe, long black socks that has a white stripe around her calves, and also maroon-colored shoes. Her battle outfit is tightly wrapped around her slim figure and it appears to be the typical attire for female Heroes, which consists of a navy blue leotard with a black collar and white skirt and a navy blue cape similar to her little sister. All four of her limbs are covered by her spirit armor. Personality Yuki is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Basara, like being intimate and displaying loneliness. Being a member of the Hero Clan who is sent by "the village" to watch over Mio, she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Basara that she won't show mercy on killing the future Demon Lord if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Basara would come to hate her. First time learning of Mio's relationship with Basara, Yuki considered her to be a hindrance for his peace. But later on, she and Mio become close friends and also rivals in love albeit the rivalry becoming even more intense after she started to live with Basara. Yuki often gets jealous of when Mio (or other members of the harem) get to do things with Basara that she didn't and wants to do, and normally she takes the initiative of doing them herself or having Basara make up for it later. Because Yuki wasn't born talented, she values repetition and working hard when it comes to training as well as school work. She's the type of person that believes anyone can reach her level as long as they are willing to put the work in to reach it. History Basara and Yuki grew up as next-door neighbors in the Village. Yuki has a special connection to the tragedy in the village considering Basara's banishing shift went out of control to protect her. After Basara was exiled, Yuki would spend the next 5 years growing stronger and maintaining Basara and Jin's home in the Village. Powers & Abilities Hero Powers As a life-long member of the Hero Clan, Yuki has achieved a physical condition that goes well beyond the level of a normal human. Her strength at first was first classed as a B + Class among the Hero Clan in volume 1. Later on Volume 9, it is explained that her strength prior to their return to the Hero Clan was Pre-S Class, however, due to her strengthening her bond with Basara via Master-Servant Pact, it became S-Class. Through using the full power of Sakuya, Yuki is able to overpower one of the Four Gods, Seiryu. Having completed the Master-Servant Vow with Basara, she is on par with Celis. *'Superhuman Strength:' While not as strong as Basara, Yuki has, on many occasions, easily sliced through foes with her weapon Sakuya. *'Superhuman Speed:' While not as fast as Basara, Yuki has been able to wield her weapon with blinding speeds to cut down her foes. *'Magic Resistance:' Yuki has, on different occasions shown a level of resistance against magical attacks from demons. *'Enhanced Healing:' Like other heroes, Yuki has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage, which is beyond what a normal human can do. Master Swordswoman: Having dedicated years of training to hone her mastery of the blade, Yuki has become a highly skilled combatant. This is shown during the battle against Lars, after realizing that she couldn't cut through his barrier, she struck at the same spot over and over again at the same angle until she finally broke through. *'Magical Barrier:' Post Master-Servant Vow, Yuki is able to use the tip of Sakuya and create a magic barrier using the metal element to defend herself from attacks. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Yuki later became the second servant of Basara due to wanting to have the same relationship that he has with Mio. However, she went to a much higher level than Mio at the moment it was finished, due to the fact that her deeper feelings and loyalty towards Basara. As such, the power Yuki derive from the contract is greater than Mio, the fruits of it are shown during the mission to rescue Mio from Zest and Zolgear. In volume 11, it soon progressed formed a master-servant vow with Basara and transfer her Metal Element. Other Skills Sexual Resilience: Due to repeated "subjugation" sessions with Basara, Yuki has attained a much higher level of resistance against the effects of the Master-Servant contract. High Charisma: As a beautiful high school girl with an attractive body, Yuki attracted unwanted attention in the school. She is able to use this attention to her advantage by manipulating the members of her fan base to doing her whims, such as helping her during the school festival preparations by joining one of the most understaffed departments. Equipment Sakuya: A legendary Guardian Spirit of Mount Fuji, which chose Yuki as a partner because of her dedication and loyalty to Basara. For a good portion of the series, the weapon has had low power because it was far away from Mount Fuji. However, in Volume 7, Magicians from the Moderate Faction have created a small sub-space portal within the weapon that connects it straight to the Human World letting her use its power in the Demon Realm. In her battle against Seiryu, Sakuya shined a crimson light causing all the sakura trees around her to bloom, then displayed immense power that outmatched the Azure Dragon. Unnamed Spirit Sword: Though unobtained, in Volume 9, it was revealed that Sheila and Lucia are preparing a spirit sword on par with Sakuya knowing that Yuki would have to return it after leaving the Hero Clan. Spirit Sword (Post Vow): Forced to leave behind Sakuya to maintain the Metal Element of Solomon's Seal, Yuki used her magic power to create a powerful spirit blade, however, this drains her magic reserves dry. According to Uesu's narration, the blade she wielded to replace Sakuya has a durability that surpasses any steel. It was a spirit blade of its best and final form, which can be called one of the final forms of a generalist swordswoman like Yuki. Quotes *(To Basara Toujou) "Whatever other people may say, Basara was the one who came to rescue me." *(To Basara Toujou) "Basara... If it comes to that, I shall show no mercy to her. Even if Basara comes to hate me, I will kill Naruse Mio." Trivia *Measurements: B79-W53-H84© *Weight: 43kg (94 lbs.) *Height: 163cm (5'4") *As a child, Yuki used to have a fear of thunderstorms. *Her weak spot is her butt. *Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal *First girl to give her anal virginity to Basara *Yuki speaks with an Osaka dialect. *Yuki is a model student and scores high on exams. *Has good cooking skills and is able to make a variety of dishes. *One of her fondest memories growing up was going to going to the amusement park with Basara, Kurumi, and Takashi. *Loves going to haunted houses. References Site Navigation es:Yuuki Nonaka Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toujou Household Category:Harem Category:Hijirigasaka Academy